Up In The Air
by LycoX
Summary: In Ryan's final days, Clark overcomes his fear of heights.


**Up In **

**The Air**

**Disclaimer: Because I just watched the 'Ryan' episode from season 2 and its got me feeling all kinds of things. Bonus points to those who get where the face my fear stuff is from. **

* * *

"Alright, buddy, in ya go." Clark told his little 'brother' Ryan right in front of the Talon.

Whom just looked at the custom made basket of a hot air balloon that lacked a hot air balloon. "Umm… Isn't this kinda missing something?" Wondered the young man after his big brother had placed him inside of it.

Clark just chuckled. "Trust me, we won't need it." Answered the teen while ignoring the curious stares from various onlookers.

Knowing that if he had mentioned this to his parents, they would have never allowed it in such an open way. But for once… Clark just couldn't find it in himself to care as his little brother deserved something like this. Not to mention, he'd spent all of last night practicing what he was about to do after finding a rather inspirational quote about fear and it being a mind killer that you needed to let pass through you. Grabbing the sides of the basket as firmly as he could, Clark took a deep breath. "We're gonna be like Warrior Angel and his hideaway in the air, Ryan."

"I thought you were afraid of heights?" Ryan wondered curiously as he continued to wonder what Clark planned on doing exactly.

"And I was, but I overcame my fear of it where you're concerned."

This made the young boy and various watchers even more curious about the whole thing. Moments later however, they all would get their answers just as the elder Kents made their appearance just as Clark had timed it. The crowd would gasp as Clark and the basket began to rise up into the air after he recited a passage about fear being the mind killer and that he would face it and let it pass through him. "Are, are we rising up into the air!?"

"Uh-huh! Sure are, buddy. I practiced this all night." Clark told him with a smile as they continued to rise.

And despite their worries, the Kents would be extremely proud of their son in this moment as the two continued to rise higher into the air. Martha's eyes glistening and she wasn't the only one as Lana and Chloe were doing the same. "This… This is incredible." Murmured Chloe and many couldn't help but agree.

"That's our boy." Pete said in a proud tone of his best friend.

Lex for once, had nothing to say as this was a moment that needed no words in his stunned view as his 'brothers' rose higher and higher until they could barely be seen anymore. For those with strange gifts, the sight of this awe inspiring moment gave them a sense of hope about themselves. That perhaps they weren't monsters or freaks after all. Even Nell Potter's self absorbed self couldn't help but marvel at this whole event while Lana and Chloe both found themselves falling deeper for one Clark Kent. Nearly an hour later saw Clark and Ryan come back down from the sky. Only with their return flight, Ryan was in Clark's arms but no one really cared enough to find out what had happened with the basket he'd been in previously.

A heartfelt moment was had between the Kents and Ryan with the crowd watching on with smiles and tears in their eyes. Lex made his way up to the family. "Clark, you are truly something special."

Clark just smiled at his friend and looked to Lana with a loving look on his face with an arm wrapped around Ryan. "I've heard recently that it was thanks to Lana granting my mom a wish once upon a time."

Lana blushed as many pairs of eyes turned towards her. "Definitely the best wish granter in the world then. And its thanks to her and you that this is the best moment of my life." Ryan declared firmly and came over to hug the girl his big brother's in love with.

His words being ones everyone present could agree on.

His death several days later would have the entire town show up for his funeral and and a majority firmly believing that Ryan James was the true heart and soul of Smallville as they all vowed to keep Clark's gift a secret. Said secret being one he wouldn't use again for a while until he started a relationship with Lana and became more proactive in saving lives.


End file.
